


A Rough Day

by Fangirl_InThe_US



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_InThe_US/pseuds/Fangirl_InThe_US
Summary: It was a normal workday until you get a horrifying feeling which thrusts you into a journey you didn’t think would ever happen.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh! I’m so excited! I wrote this as fast as I could. I had finals and I had a wedding to go to but I have finished it! So, this is a companion to Early Morning. Without further ado, I present A Rough Day.

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. My day had gone by as it usually does. I woke up, got ready, said goodbye to Cal, and went to work. I was assigned to cut some stuff. A below-average workday. Only, it wasn’t.   
I go to work on time. I Was assigned to work beside my usual crew and did what was expected of me. I was working on a small thing when it hit me. A shockwave of fear punched rammed right through me.  
Momentarily, I couldn’t breathe. It was like I forgot how to. My hands were trembling and I was numb all over. When I remembered how to breathe, my breaths came out in short quick. My body became tingly and a layer of sweat formed. I looked around to see if it was something around me. Nothing.  
That’s when I closed my eyes. I focused on the force around me. I knew that this wasn’t the best idea but that’s what had to be causing this.   
Focusing, I realized that it wasn’t me who was actually feeling the fear. However, It was someone nearby. The person shared a need to move. They were fearful and needed to get away. Confused, I opened my eyes.  
I tried to ignore the feeling. I really just wanted to finish this job so that I could spend a nice evening with my boyfriend. Unfortunately, this damn feeling was pushing me to move. It was as if the force was telling me to figure out who was causing these distracting feelings.   
With a huff, I walked over to my boss. I knew I couldn’t continue to work until I got over this. I told her that I wasn’t feeling well and that I was gonna head home. with drawn eyebrows, she told me to get better.  
I hurried to the slowly approaching train. If I didn’t catch this one, there wouldn’t be another for the next thirty minutes. I hopped on as soon as I could. Once I walked in, I noticed something strange. The feeling was more intense but it was coming from a bit further down the train cart.  
When I looked in that direction, I saw that Cal and Prauf were sitting down on a bench. The two were tensely whispering to each other. Neither of them had noticed my presence. I made myself known when I walked up to them. Cal was the first one to look up.   
He whipped his head up with wide eyes. I raised an eyebrow. He only shook his head and then let it drop down. He rested his forearms on his thighs. This was not in Cal’s character to be this moody.  
“What’s going on? I can feel your worry from miles away,” Literally, I mentally snorted.  
“It’s…. it’s nothing,” Cal’s head was still pointed at the ground.  
“We, uh, had a mishap at work. Don’t worry though! We’re fine,”  
“Oookay, scoot.” I motioned towards Cal. Once he had moved, I sat between the two. “Are you sure you’re alright?” I was eyeing Cal.  
“Yeah, I’m… um. I’m going to have to talk to you once we get home,”  
“Oh, okay. Nothing bad I hope.” The only thing I got was a tight-lipped smile.  
Cal rested his head on my shoulder. I watched as he fell asleep. When I knew that he couldn’t hear us, I turned to Prauf.  
“Spill,” I squinted my eyes at him.  
“Okay, okay. We were working on some star destroyer-”  
“I know Cal told me this morning,”  
“Well, our boss came up to me and told me about some problem they were having with the hauler clamps,” I pinched the bridge of my nose as I listened.  
“Prauf, you know how dangerous that is,”  
“They were gonna double our pay if we fixed the problem. We thought that’d be nice. Cal was hesitant but I talked him into it. It’s my fault,”  
“No, it’s not. It was Cal’s choice to go. He decided to put himself into that danger.” Prauf just huffed like he didn’t believe it.  
“Anyway, we go up. There were a few complications but we made it up there. What we found was amazing. It was a damaged Jedi fighter! I couldn’t help but think of the price we’d get for the thing but Cal got real defensive about it. Suddenly, one of the bolts snap. Next thing I know is that we’re falling. I grab onto the ledge while Cal’s leg gets caught in some wire. Then I lose my grip and I’m falling, yet again. This is where it gets blurry,” Prauf was looking into space trying to remember what happened, “Cal reached out and I slowed down. Nothing around me slowed down. It was just me. Anyway, I get pinned on this platform and Cal drops down to save me. We make it to a safe spot and he’s helping me get up.” Prauf stoped so I could process.  
“What do you mean you slowed down?”  
“I wasn’t falling so fast. It was as if time slowed down for my body. Y/N, Cal used the force.”  
My eyes widen and I took a deep breath. Everything made sense now. The little things Cal would do. His reactions to when I would mention the force or anything Jedi related. He was like me. He was a Jedi.  
“It makes sense now,” I whispered.  
“What do you mean?”  
“As you can tell, I got off work early today,”  
“Yeah,”  
“Well, I was spontaneously hit with this fear. It was a gut-wrenching, body numbing fear. I forgot how to breathe it was so bad. I couldn't figure out what it was until….” I paused, “Until I focused my mind. I lied to my boss so I could go figure out what it was. Or rather who it was.”  
“I still don’t get what you’re trying to say,”  
I looked at Prauf directly in the eyes, “Prauf, I’m a Jedi too,” His eyes widened.  
“Wha- what do you mean you’re a Jedi?” Prauf was whisper yelling while eyeing our surroundings.  
“I escaped to this planet so that the imperials wouldn’t find me. My master was killed on a planet far away from me. He was on the Jedi council business and I was left alone. I was barely a padawan at the time. I was almost killed but I got away.”  
“You always said that the force works in mysterious ways. This just emphasizes that.” He was smiling a sad smile.  
“Yeah,” I moved my gaze to Cal’s sleeping form,” He’s going to try to leave me. He won’t want to throw me into this mess.”  
“You’re not going to let that happen. You’re like him. You’re in the same amount of danger as him.”  
“Yep, and I’ll be damned if I let him leave me behind. He’s stuck with me. Especially after this whole debacle.” With that, I leaned back to rest my eyes.  
It didn’t last long. Cal’s body jerked forward as our train cart came to a stop. He looked at both Prauf and I. We just shrugged. Standing up together, we examined everyone else around us. No one seemed to know what was going on.  
Two stormtroopers walked in and glanced at everyone in the cart. “Everybody up. Identification ready,”   
One of the troopers walked further into the cart when he stopped he voiced, “Move out and line up.”  
In front of me, Cal’s body was tense. I followed him as he followed the workers in front of him. Once we were outside, the troopers had us lined up. Cal was to my right while Prauf was to my left.  
The first thing that hit me was the rain. I hadn’t recognized it until it quite literally hitting me in the face. When We were in our standing positions, it had begun to roll off my face and onto my poncho. My hair was drenched in Matter of seconds.  
When everyone was settled in their place, the troopers walked over to their comrades. One spoke to the other. I could barely hear what said. Not just because they were so far away but because the rain was muffling it.  
“Tell the two that we got them lined up and we’re ready.” The stormtrooper that was listening nodded and spoke into a mic.  
“That doesn’t sound good,” I whispered loud enough for both Prauf and Cal to hear.  
It was at that moment that two imperial ships landed several feet ahead of us. Within a matter of seconds, one rather slim looking inquisitor jumped out of her ship while the other walked down a landing dock. Neither of them looked friendly.  
Examining the two, the sim one held a confident stance while the other inquisitor gave a rough and tough appearance. Rough and tough, I noticed, had a lot more armor than Slim did. I assumed this was because Rough and tough liked to jump into battle while Slim was more of a calculated fighter.  
“Is this all of them?” Slim voiced as the two of them walked closer to our line up.  
She had an aura about her. Both of them did. It didn’t give me any good feelings and from the way everyone else looked, I could say that we all were feeling it.   
“Yes, Second Sister.” After hearing this, Slim or better, the Second Sister sighed. It was jumbled because of her voice module.  
“We seek a dangerous fugitive. This is no common anarchist but a devotee of the treasonous Jedi Order. Failure to turn over this traitor will result in a charge of sedition. Turn yourself in or everyone present shall face summary execution” As the Second Sister spoke, she pranced around us. It was as if she enjoyed this. If she wasn’t wearing a helmet, I’m pretty sure there would be a sadistic smirk on her face.  
Suddenly, guns were aimed at our faces. The troopers around us were ready for the order to shoot and kill. I eyed Cal. Unfortunately, he didn’t look so good. His eyes were frantically flicking from the troopers, to the inquisitors, and to me.  
“I think it’s time for someone came forward.” Out of the blue, Prauf stepped out. I made an attempt to grab him as well as Cal. He flashed us a warning glance. I let go of his arm. “I, uh… I have been working on this heap a long time. Way before the war. We refit and rebuilt ships.”  
I listened to Prauf talk all while keeping an eye on Cal. He was moving an awful lot. I didn’t want him making any stupid mistakes. So, without anyone noticing, I reached over and grabbed Cal's hand. I gave his hand a squeeze for reassurance.  
When I let go, I watched as he reached behind him. It didn’t click until a few more seconds. He was reaching for his lightsaber. He was going to do something stupid. I reached for my own. I wasn’t going to let this idiot kill himself. Though, I doubt the two of us could take on one inquisitor. Let alone two.  
“We were the best in the galaxy.” Prauf turned toward the Second Sister, “Then came the Empire. And engineers… Became scrappers. The workers- They just started getting worked…” Prauf looked back a Cal.  
“Prauf…” Cal let out.  
I looked back at Cal. From the angle I could see, Cal had something in his right hand. Assuming that it was his saber, I pulled mine out. Without revealing it, I kept my arm tucked to my side.  
“We all know the truth.” Prauf turned back to the Second Sister, “We’re just… Too afraid to say it. To the Empire… we’re all just expendable.” Prauf briefly motioned to the Second Sister.  
“Yes, you are.” Instantly, the Second Sister was pulling out her lightsaber and thrusting it into Prauf.  
The sight took my breath away. I just stood there for a second. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe. I could even say anything. I was just stuck.  
For Cal it was different. He yelled out for Prauf. As soon as it happened, Cal was whipping out his saber and running right for the Second Sister. This snapped me out of my trance.  
“Look at this. A lightsaber.” Cal’s saber collides with the Second Sisters. I ignited mine, “Oh, two lightsabers. Two Jedi scum.”  
Just as I’m about to watch Cal’s back, He is thrust into Rough and Tough. Suddenly, I was moving too. The Second Sister had gotten a hold of me. She was soon repeating what she did with Cal.  
Rough and Tough had us both within her clutches. She looked at both of us. A smirk shaped her lips.  
“I found the Jedi.” As soon as she stopped speaking, we were falling.   
Cal had fallen unconscious when the Second Sister threw him to Rough and Tough. As we fell he came back to it. His lightsaber ignited and I tried not to get hit. When we hit the train, his saber retracted.  
Two troopers were in the cart that we fell in. Taking them out was quick and easy. Mater Plo would have looked down on killing them. But we had to move quickly. Saving both ourselves and the troopers was not an option.  
I retract my lightsaber just as Cal is walking up to me. He has his brows drawn and he’s eyeing me. His jaw is set as he looked into my eyes. He was thinking about what to say. I try to smile but it comes out as a grimace.   
“You have some explaining to do.”  
“I get that you’re confused but you have no right to be mad at me. You never explained that you were a Jedi. How was I supposed to know you were one so I could tell you?” Cal’s jaw went lax. He sighed and dropped his head.  
“You’re right. I’m just in shock over the whole thing. You’re… You’re like me. A Jedi.” The last part came out as a whisper. I smiled.  
Before I could say anything, I heard more Stormtrooper chatter. I knew that we had to move. At any time, The Second Sister could find us.  
“As much as I’m loving this right now, we really need to move.” I watched as Cal’s eyes went from soft to focused and determined.  
(:)  
We had taken a few troopers down. Moving on, we reached a platform outside. There were a couple of storage units that were tied down to the platform. As we walked onto the platform, I watched as an imperial ship flew out of nowhere. It stopped just a few feet ahead of us.  
I was too busy looking at the ship when the ship started to fire at us. Cal had to drag me behind one of the storage units. We stayed there for a minute to catch our breath.  
“The ship has a cooling time. If we can get behind the storage units in front of us, we can make it to the door.” Cal had grabbed my face to get my attention. When he let go, I gave him a nod to signal I had heard him.  
After the next round of shots, Cal and I ran for the other storage units. We did this until we were a few feet behind the door. There was barely any cover for one of us. If we were to keep going, we’d have to time this right.  
As the ship was firing its last few shots, I grabbed ahold of Cal’s hand and tugged him with me. He quickly regained his feet and we were running through the door. Once we made it, I made sure that Cal wasn’t hit. Thankfully, he wasn’t and we were moving again.  
We had just stepped out of the next cart when the ship from before was firing and taking out the next open train carts. Part of it was still connected and thankfully it was climbable. Cal led the way with me in tow.  
We had to traverse around the broken bit by moving down. In the midst of doing that we were shot at by the imperial ship. This rattled us and I lost my grip. Before I could fall to my death, Cal caught me. His hand held a death grip on my arm. On the other hand, Cal was also grasping onto the platform for dear life.  
I was close enough to grip the bottom part of the platform and pulled myself up. Cal was then leading the way again.   
With great difficulty, the two of us made it to another platform. In spite of our struggles, the imperial ship was waiting for us at the platform. Right as it was about to fire at us, an unknown ship flew in and shot the imperial ship down.  
The unknown ship came to fly next to us. A door was opened and a woman stood by the door.  
“We're here to help.”  
“Who are you?!”  
“No time! Keep moving!” The woman pointed forwards, “We’ll pick you up when we can.” The ship was then flying off.  
Cal looked to me and I just gave him a shrug. Suddenly, the Second Sister’s ship was flying in the unknown ship’s direction. I watched it as it disappeared. Then, a tug was given to my arm. Cal was trying to get me to move.  
(:)  
Cal and I had reached the top of the train. As we walked across it, the Second Sister’s ship flew around the train. I watched as it made a turn.  
“This can’t be good.” I let out.  
The ship then fired several rounds onto the train. I watched as the explosions caused the train to get derailed. Jostled, I lost my footing and I landed on my butt. With the angle of the carts, we were riding down them like one would with a slide.   
The wind around us made my hair blow away from my face which allowed for the rain to hit me. Some droplets fell into my eyes and I frantically tried to wipe them away.  
When I cleared my vision, I saw we were heading for an enclosed cart. We slid through a few until we reached the final platform. Panic filled me at the sight of the drop.  
Fortunately for us, the unknown ship from before had flown in. The woman stood ready to catch us. When Cal reached the end, the woman yelled for him to jump. Cal caught the ledge of the ship. I, on the other hand, timed it right and rolled into the platform.  
The woman and I were carefully moving closer to Cal’s form. Before she, or I, could get to him, Cal slipped and was falling. I cried out for him. I fell to the ground. I watched as he fell.  
Cal found a droid that was flying around and grabbed onto it. His added weight was too much for the little droid and the two started to fall slowly. I didn’t get to see what happened after that. The woman was pulling me up and dragging me into her ship.  
“I need you to calm down.” The woman had her hands on my shoulders. She was trying to get me to focus on her.  
“We have to get him” I breathed out.  
“I know-”  
“We have to go now! An inquisitor is after us and I can’t- I can’t leave him.”  
“Listen! We will get him, but I need you to calm down and to sit down. We’re going to be moving fast and you’re gonna get hurt if you don’t sit down!” That shut me up.  
Without another word, I followed the woman. In the cockpit, there were several chairs open. I look the one that was to the left. The woman took a seat in front of me.  
“Okay, Greez you’re gonna have to book it. The boy fell-”  
“What?” The pilot exclaimed as he quickly turned around. Looking at the pilot, I saw that he was a Latero.  
“He’s fine. I saw that he landed on one of the platforms below. We just have to go down there and pick him up.”  
“That’s not good. I just saw an Inquisitor’s ship head in that direction.” At the mention of the inquisitor’s I tensed up. My hands gripped onto my chair.  
“You’re just telling me now?” The woman yelled at Greez.  
“You two were having a bit of an argument and I didn’t want to intervene. At least you know now.” I heard the woman scoffed.   
As all this went down, Greez was moving the ship to where Cal had fallen. I watched as Greez moved the ship with ease. The man made flying look easy.  
From the corner of my eye, I could see the woman turned to me. I moved my attention to her. She looked like she wanted to say something.  
“My name is Cere Junda. You’ve probably caught on that this is Greez Dritus. I’ll explain more when we have your friend.” I gave her a nod.  
“My name is Y/N Y/L/N.”  
“We’re approaching the spot. It doesn’t look so good out there. An inquisitor is fighting the boy.” Greez brought the ship over to where Cal was. Without thinking, Greez fired at the two.  
I watched as Cal went flying into the air. He wasn’t hit by the shots but the impact from his fall made him lose his focus. It looked like he had hit his head pretty bad.  
I jumped up from my seat and ran to the door. Opening it, I yelled for Cal. “Cal! Get on board!”  
Pulling himself up, Cal was hurrying to the ship. I watched as the Second Sister’s lightsaber ignited behind Cal. I tried to do a force push but all my nothing happened. It didn’t even make her flinch.  
Cal had made it unto the ship. Unfortunately, the Second Sister was running right towards the ship. I was suddenly shoved out of the way. Cere had pulled me further into the ship and pushed the button to close the door. It wasn’t quick enough. The Second Sister would make it on the ship.   
Within seconds, Cere was pulling out a blaster and firing at the Second Sister. The door was almost closed when a lightsaber mark streaked across it.  
Greez pulled away from the platform. When we all thought we were safe, the Second Sister came out of nowhere and started to control the ship with the force. Cere was smart enough to run up and pull the control. Instantly, the ship was forced to the side. It was enough to shake off the inquisitor. When she was gone, I watched as Greez took the opportunity to fly off the planet and into outer space.   
I whipped around to look at Cal. He was looking at me too but he was still a little shaken. I moved closer to him. When I reached him, I grabbed his face and pulled him to me. I smashed my lips to his. The kiss snapped Cal out of his shock. Soon, he was wrapping his arms around me.  
The kiss conveyed all the emotion we both were feeling. I tangled my hands into his hair and he pulled me closer. When the kiss ended Cal rested his forehead on mine. We were simply taking in all that just happened. We were both safe.  
Someone cleared their throat. We were so caught up in the moment, We had forgotten about the other two people on the ship. Pulling apart, I looked into the cockpit. Cere and Greez were awkwardly standing there waiting for us to notice them. With a chuckle, I flashed a small smile to Cal.  
Cal was back in his protective mode. He didn’t know who these guys were. I didn’t really either. All I knew was their names that they were showing us kindness. They did just save our lives after all.  
“Sorry,” I let out.  
“No problem. Just… grab some seat.” Greez spoke. He then jumped up into his captain's chair.  
“Thanks for the help, but who are you people?” Cal was walking toward Cere. She had moved to the seating area outside the cockpit.  
Greez looked back at us. He pressed a few buttons and was moving to where Cere was. Cere nodded at the man.  
“My name is Cere Junda. And this is my captain, Greez Dritus.” Cal was listening as he surveyed the ship.  
“How ya doin’?” Greez voiced. His voice sounded a little unsure. He eyed Cal as he scrutinized the ship. “Yeah, the Mantis is my ship but you better pay attention to this lady here.” Greez kept his eyes on Cal but pointed to Cere.  
Finishing up his examination of the Mantis, Cal had turned back around to look at Cere and Greez. I reached for Cal’s hand just like I did when we lined up. I didn’t let go this time.  
“So…. Who are you?” Both Cere and Greez looked at Cal expectantly.  
“Cal Kestis.” Cal had let go of my hand and had begun to pace. Still taking quick breaths he asked, “Who was that back there?” Cal pointed to the door and gave a stern look to Cere.  
“An imperial inquisitor.” I interjected.  
“How-” Cal narrowed his eyes at me.  
“One hunted me down right after the Order fell. It’s a long story. But to sum it up, I was being hunted and to get away I got some help from a few Mandalorian friends. They’re how I ended up on Bracca.” All three members seemed impressed. Cal held something else in his eyes. They held a sadness I couldn’t understand.  
“As Y/N said, she’s an inquisitor.” Cere continued, “She’s a Force user hunting Jedi survivors. And now that she knows who you are, she will not stop until she destroys you.” Cere made sure to look at both of us as she talked.  
“How do you know so much? And why’d you help us?”  
“We track imperial communications. We heard the inquisitors were heading to Bracca. So we made our move.”  
“Oh, yeah? What’s the bounty on Jedi these days anyway?” I could tell Cal was reaching his tipping point.  
“That’s gratitude for ya.” Greez was also getting fed up with this conversation.  
“Look I get it. You’ve been surviving on your own for so long that it’s impossible to trust anyone. And it’s what’s kept you alive. But this is about something bigger than just surviving.”  
“Like What?” Breathed out, Cal.  
“Like rebuilding the Jedi Order.”  
I couldn’t believe that she said that. From what I’ve heard, the Jedi Order was destroyed. There wasn’t anyone to rebuild it. As far as I know, Cal and I could be the only Jedi left. And We’re just two broken padawans. That’s not gonna be much help when rebuilding a new Order.   
Cal must have thought otherwise. “You two? Anybody else?” There was a light that was brought back to his eyes.  
“Oh, we’re not good enough for you?” Greez had lifted his arms up in defense.  
“The Jedi council?” I asked. Who knows, the things I heard could just be rumors. Maybe there’s still some Jedi out there.  
From the look on Cere’s face, it showed that the rumors were true. There was no council and we were all that’s left. Cal, on the other hand, hadn’t caught on. He was looking at Cere with hope. He wanted to believe there was still a council.  
“They’re gone.” She looked at both of us. When she saw my expression, she redirected her gaze to Cal.  
“Oh.” Was all Cal let out. He was too disappointed to say anything else. There was a pause before he spoke again. “so, we’re all you’ve got.”  
“Captain. Set a course for Bogano.” Cere didn’t break her eye contact with either of us.   
“Aye, Aye.” With that, Greez was sitting back into his captain's chair.  
“In the meantime, try and relax.” Extending her hand, Cere motioned for us to explore, “Go, you’re safe. For now.” Nothing happened after that. Cere went to sit with Greez. This left Cal and me to do our own thing.  
“There’s a bed in the back. It’s small but you two could try and get some sort of sleep.” Greez shouted as Cal started to move.  
“Thanks, Greez,” I said before I followed Cal.


End file.
